


Turbulence (Discontinued)

by InsertName_Here



Category: GOT7
Genre: All the relationships are kinda only implied, Amerithaikong, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BamBam is confused, I Don't Even Know, I love BamBam centric fics, I never flat out say that they're dating, Literally so much angst, M/M, Mark and Jackson are dicks, One of the best ships, Rating May Change, maybe if I do a continuation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertName_Here/pseuds/InsertName_Here
Summary: BamBam is confused, Mark and Jackson are stressed, Youngjae has a heart of gold, Jinyoung and Yugyeom are also confused, and Jaebum is just trying his best. I don't know how to summarize this yet.





	1. Flight Log: Confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey- Hi- Hello, so my other fic that I posted got 50+ kudos, which is freakin' amazing, so I figured that I'd post a slightly longer fic. This will have quite a few chapters, but I'm not sure how many there will be, or how often I'll be able to update. This first chapter is kinda short, because I wanna see if people actually like it. If so, I might be able to post longer chapters in the future.
> 
> Enjoy the fic.

BamBam can say, with full honesty, that he had never been in a situation like this one. Mark and Jackson have never been this stressed at the same time, in the same hotel room. It was honestly suffocating. When one of them is mad, BamBam usually teams up with the other one to cheer them up. This was a whole new experience. At their hotel in Bangkok, Mark was glaring at his phone on one side of the room and a clearly annoyed Jackson was flipping through channels on the TV while he slumped down on the annoyingly squeaky office chair that was provided by the hotel. They hadn’t even done their tradition of pushing all the beds together to make one big bed- something they always do as soon as they arrive at a hotel. Instead, when they walked in, Mark and Jackson had gone off to do their own things, leaving a confused BamBam to wonder what the hell had happened.

The youngest of the trio decided he couldn’t handle the heavy silence anymore and dropped off his bag on his bed before meandering over to Mark’s area. He fell backwards onto the bed, his arm landing across Mark, who was turned on his side facing the wall, “Mark…” he whined, “You have to help me push the beds together. Jackson’s too busy glaring at a Thai show he can’t even understand.” The eldest just huffed and removed BamBam’s arm from his body.

“Not tonight, Bam.” Mark said while getting off the bed and moving into the bathroom. This had never happened before. Even if everyone was stressed, pushing the beds together, watching a movie, and falling asleep always fixed it. 

BamBam was having trouble pinpointing what exactly went wrong. Yeah, the plane ride had been long and there were some noisy passengers, but that pretty much always happens. The airport had been pretty crowded- maybe that’s what was bothering Mark. He was a guy that prefered to keep to himself, so maybe he was just feeling moody because of all the people. That would be understandable. But what was a complete mystery was why Jackson was upset. The Hong Kong native is usually pretty comfortable in crowds and even keeps Mark from being uncomfortable with them by distracting him at airports, via talking or other things. It occurred to BamBam that Jackson hadn’t gone out of his way to talk to Mark at the airport today. Then an even worse, practically horrific thought entered his mind.

Jackson and Mark are ignoring each other. They must have fought. They rarely fight.

Once this revelation overcame BamBam, he glanced back at Jackson, who was now looking at his phone instead of the TV. He opened his mouth to say something to the older man, but his words fell short when Jackson stood up and muttered something about getting a snack, then he rushed out of the room, slamming the door slightly on his way out.

BamBam’s shoulders fell a bit as he watched Jackson leave. He heard the shower turn on in the bathroom and suddenly, he felt extremely lonely in his own country. With a sigh, he got up from Mark’s bed and sat down on his own. He racked his brain for ways to fix this. The problem was, he didn’t know what their issue was in the first place. If he could just find out what was going on, he could find a way to solve everything…

Then a light bulb went off in his head. Mark was glaring at his phone earlier. Maybe something on there was the root of all this. BamBam glanced at the door and listened for any returning footsteps, but all he heard was the soft _whoosh_ of the shower. He deemed it safe and made his way back to Mark’s bed, where the eldest had his phone plugged in.Triple checking his surroundings, Bambam picked up the phone and turned it on. Last time he had checked, Mark didn’t have a password for his phone, but there must be something he’s hiding, because as soon as the phone powered on, BamBam was prompted to input a password. He thought really hard about what it could be and typed in anything that came to his mind that could possibly have meaning to Mark. However, BamBam only realized his mistake once he had made one too many incorrect guesses and was locked out of the phone for five minutes. A feeling of panic washed over him. If Mark came it out of the shower within those five minutes and decided to check his phone, he would see that someone had tried to open it.

The shower stopped and BamBam heard footsteps out in the hall. He did the only thing he could think to do at that moment. He unplugged Mark’s phone and shoved it in his jacket pocket, just as the door to the bathroom opened and Mark walked out drying his hair with a towel around his waist. As quickly as he could, while still looking nonchalant, BamBam stood up and made his way towards the door. Once he opened it, he came face to face with Jackson, who was still looking a bit pissed off. Another surge of uneasiness passed through his body, so he pushed past Jackson’s bulky frame and walked down the hall at a quick pace, not stopping when older male called for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you feel like it, drop a "yay" or "nay" in the comments, on whether I should post more of this story or not. Or just leave a kudos if you think that I should.
> 
> If I do continue, I'll try to post chapters as often as I can, which will probably be on the weekend. But don't be upset if it takes two weeks for an update, I can be a slow writer sometimes.
> 
> Anyways, thanks again for reading and thanks for the 50+ kudos (and over 500 hits, which is awesome!) on my other fic :D I'll probably start a sequel to that soon, since a lot of people seemed to like it


	2. Flight Log: Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjae's heart of gold appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I already have a few chapters written, I figured I'd post another one ASAP.
> 
> Enjoy :D

BamBam entered the elevator and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he watched the doors close. He pushed the button that would take him to the lobby. Maybe he could relax in the lounge while his roommates cooled off. Once he reached the lobby, BamBam wandered over to the area with all the chairs that people sat in while waiting for their hotel room to be ready. It was close to midnight, so there was no one really there. BamBam sat down at one of the empty seats and anxiously rubbed at his thighs while looking around to make sure that neither half of MarkSon followed him down there. Once he was sure that the coast was clear, he sighed and slumped down in the chair, rubbing his face in frustration. He had just made things ten times worse for himself once Mark finds out that he stole his phone to snoop on it. The phone hidden in his pocket buzzed and BamBam pulled it out, seeing that Mark had gotten a text message from “Leader”, which he assumed meant JB.

The Thai idol was startled, and nearly dropped the phone when he felt someone’s hand land on his shoulder. He fumbled for a second before putting the phone back in his pocket and looking up at whoever scared the crap out of him. To his relief, he was meet with the gentle smile of Youngjae. He laughed lightly at BamBam’s expression, “Sorry, Bam. I didn’t mean to scare you.” The older of the two sat down on a chair next to the clearly anxious male. “What’s going on, you’re acting like you’re on the run from someone.” Youngjae joked, nudging at BamBam’s shoulder, “Did you play a prank on Mark and Jackson or something?” He asked with a smile.

BamBam laughed bitterly, “Yeah… let’s just go with that.” He nervously wrung his hands together and glanced back at the elevator.

Youngjae cocked his head to the side, curious, “What actually happened, Bam? You know you can talk to me, right? I’m a good hyung who listens.” He stated, placing a hand on BamBam’s shoulder to provide the younger with a sense of comfort. BamBam shook his head, not really wanting to say anything about what was going on. Youngjae would know he messed up and make him go see Mark and then Mark would be furious and probably end up hating him forever-

Upon seeing the younger’s obvious distress, Youngjae gripped onto his shoulder and shook him a little bit, “Hey, Bam, snap out of it.” he said, getting increasingly more worried when BamBam just covered his face with his hands and melted further into the chair, “Seriously-” just as he was about to give up and go ask Mark and Jackson what was going on, BamBam decided to speak up.

“I messed up, hyung.” he started, “Mark-hyung and Jackson-hyung are already mad at me and now I’ve gone and made it worse. They probably hate me.” his voice sounded thick with emotion and a sniffle or two could be heard.

With a sigh, Youngjae relaxed and rubbed the other’s back, “What the heck would give you an idea like that? You’re their favorite dongsaeng, there’s no way that they’re even capable of hating you.” he tried to comfort his band member the best he could. He decided that he needed to understand more of what was going on, so he pulled out his phone, searched through his contacts, and tapped call once he saw Mark’s number. He waited, still soothing the boy next to him as he held the phone to his ear. He heard Mark’s ringtone go off near him, so he turned around to look for the blonde, but couldn’t find him anywhere. Youngjae watched as BamBam put his hand into his pocket and pulled out Mark’s phone. “Bam. Why do you have Mark’s phone. I’m not upset with you, but a little context would be nice.” He tried to grab the phone from BamBam, but the younger clutched the phone tighter and quickly put it back in his pocket, shaking his head.

After a shaky breath, BamBam tried to explain himself. “Mark and Jackson are really stressed out and I don’t know why. It’s freaking me out, hyung. They’ve been mad before, but this is a whole other level. They aren’t even acknowledging each other and neither of them are talking to me. I don’t know what I did for them to be so mad at me. I hate this feeling. Being in the room was like drowning in tension. When I tried to make the mood better, I got brushed off and they both left to do stuff.” He paused his rambling to take a breath, “So I took Mark’s phone. He was glaring at it earlier, and I wanted to know if something on here was making him mad. But when I tried to unlock it, it locked me out of the phone. I was just gonna set it down and leave it alone, but then Mark came out of the shower an-and I couldn’t let him know that I tried to get into his phone. He’d be even more angry. I didn’t wanna deal with that so I unplugged the phone and ran down to the lobby.” He finally finished his story, but didn’t feel any better by having shared what was going on. It only made him realize even more what a stupid mistake he had made.

Youngjae listened to BamBam talk, nodding every now and then to what was being said. He kept rubbing circles on his back and reassuring him that he was not hated by the two males that were being discussed. “I’m sure they’re just having a really tough time with the stressful flight, time change, and the concert tomorrow. None of it is your fault. I’m sure stealing Mark’s phone didn’t help, but all you have to do is take it back to him and apologize. I’m positive he’ll understand.” Youngjae stood up and offered his hand to BamBam. “I’ll go with you. Let’s just return Mark’s phone and explain everything to him.” Reluctantly, BamBam accepted the helping hand and stood up as well. The older male laughed a bit. “I guess Mark and Jackson aren’t the only stressed ones. It seems all these emotions got to you as well, Bam.”

The younger tilted his head slightly, confused as to what his hyung was talking about, “What do you mean?” Youngjae reached up his hand and swiped his thumb along BamBam’s cheek. When he pulled it away, there was some water on it. BamBam’s eyes widened slightly, when it dawned on him that he had accidentally started crying while panicking about being hated by Mark and Jackson. He rubbed at his eyes to remove any remaining liquid, telling himself to just pull it together. He couldn’t fix this problem if he was bawling his eyes out about it. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, BamBam stood up straighter and nodded towards Youngjae. He had to solve this, one way or another. Letting all these negative feelings fester within the group wouldn’t be a good thing. He had to clear the air. Tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Youngjae isn't even my bias, but he is such a sweet person. I love him. Also, angst is really fun to write, even if it is a dark hole with only a few exits back to fluff.


	3. Flight Log: Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BamBam takes Mark's phone back to him, but will everything be forgiven?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst angst angsty angst. I'm really enjoying writing angst.
> 
> I just finished writing chapter 5, so I figured I'd celebrate by posting chapter 3. I do wanna stay at least 1-2 chapters ahead of what I post on here, so don't expect another update for a while

With Youngjae by his side, as support, BamBam hesitated slightly before knocking on the hotel room door. He had left his key card on his bed, so he couldn’t get in on his own. The door swung open to reveal a disheveled Mark and room that was even more so. There was actually a brief smile on Mark’s face when he looked at BamBam. “Bam! Have you seen my phone? I can’t find it anywhere. I searched the whole room but it’s not here.” BamBam glanced at Youngjae for reassurance, and then shakily dug into his pocket and pulled out Mark’s phone. He couldn’t even look into the older man’s eyes as he held it out towards him. The smile on Mark’s face fell as he regarded the new found knowledge that his phone wasn’t missing and had, in fact, been taken by his bandmate. “What the hell, BamBam?! Did you steal my phone?” He was on the verge of yelling, but held back.

BamBam flinched at the tone that practically rang through the empty hallway, “Y-Yes. I did. I’m so sorry, hyung. You and Jackson were both stressed and I didn’t know what to do so-”

Before he could finish explaining himself, Mark cut in, “So you decided to steal my phone? That was your brilliant solution?” BamBam practically curled into himself at the other’s words. Still, he nodded and refused to look up. Mark clicked his tongue in annoyance. “Next time, how about you try, oh, I don’t know, talking to me. Like something a normal person would do.” he crossed his arms as he scolded the younger member. “What if something serious happened while you were gone- with my phone- and I didn’t have it to call for help.”

“I’m sorry…”

“Sorry doesn’t cut it right now, Bam. Just… just get your stuff and go sleep in someone else’s room tonight. I don’t wanna deal with you right now. I’m tired and stressed.” Mark moved out of the doorway and gestured to BamBam’s bags that were still sat on his bed. “I’m sure JB and Youngjae will let you room with them.” Looking around the room, BamBam saw that Jackson was in the room as well. He hadn’t even acknowledged BamBam yet, so the younger took it upon himself to say something. To actually talk with him since they landed in Thailand.

He walked up to where Jackson was lounging on his bed, “Jackson, I’m really sorry if I did something to cause you to be mad at me. I’m honestly so confused right now... “ Jackson didn’t even look up from where he was scrolling on his phone. “Hyung... Please at least look at me… I don’t know what I did wrong.” BamBam felt more tears well up in his eyes as he kept being ignored. He looked over at Mark again, only to find that he gone to lie down and start texting someone. Not knowing what to do, BamBam could only look between the two males in shock. Youngjae finally decided to step into the room giving Mark and Jackson a dirty look as he did. He helped BamBam collect his bags and then lead the younger male out of the room. He pulled him along to where he and JB were staying, a few rooms down the hall. To say that Youngjae was confused about what was happening with the inseparable trio would be the understatement of the year. 

Once the confused duo entered the room, Jaebum looked up from his laptop and regarded the two males with a curious look, “What’s going on? Why aren’t you already in bed, Bam? We’ve got interviews, fan meets, and a concert tomorrow. Can’t afford to have you falling asleep in the middle of one of those.” He turned back to his laptop, “Don’t you, Mark, and Jackson do that weird bed thing where you push all of them together and slee-” The leader was cut off by a loud bang. He looked up for the second time and saw that BamBam had just carelessly tossed his heavy bag onto the dresser.

“I’m sleeping here tonight. I don’t wanna talk about Mark or Jackson. I’m gonna go get ready for bed.” BamBam’s short sentences left the older two with a shudder traveling up their spines at his icy tone. He turned on his heel and walked to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

Jaebum stared slack-jawed at the scene that had just played out before him, “What the hell happened to him?” He shut his laptop and stood up, taking one step towards the bathroom, but Youngjae stopped him in his tracks.

“I think it’s best that we just leave this problem alone for now. I don’t know what’s going on, and neither does BamBam. Asking him about it will just cause more stress.” He tried to explain, “Let him be for now. We can have a talk with Mark and Jackson first thing tomorrow, while BamBam is still asleep. We’ll find out the root of this problem then. If you’re ready for bed, just go to sleep. I’ll stay up and make sure Bam doesn’t decide to leave and go wandering. Lord only knows what kind of trouble that boy can get into when he’s not thinking straight.”

Despite the leader’s instinctive feeling to fix whatever was going wrong with his group- his family- he knew that Youngjae was right. He couldn’t rush in with questions that no one has answers to right now. Jaebum sighed and reluctantly agreed. He flashed a smile and ruffled Youngjae’s hair, “You’re smarter and wiser than I give you credit for.”

“Aw! Thanks Jae-” He paused to think about what had actually been said, “Wait. What the hell is that supposed to mean?” He nearly screeched, reaching out to slap his hyung’s retreating form. With a laugh, Jaebum laid down on his bed and pulled the covers over himself, then reached over to turn off the bedside lamp.

“Good night, Youngjae. Try not to lose any sleep over this, okay?” Jaebum’s statement landed him with a pillow being hurled at his face. He chuckled again and settled down to actually fall asleep.

Even after BamBam left the bathroom and collapsed on the bed farthest from the door, and despite Jaebum’s suggestion, Youngjae was only able to catch a few hours of sleep before he would have to get up early and deal with the MarkSon situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, I love BamBam with all my heart. He's just fun to write angst about because he's such a smol bean who needs to be protected.
> 
> Sorry, not sorry.


	4. Flight Log: Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BamBam is slipping down a dark hole.   
> Jaebum is a concerned father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to write  
> why are you even reading this story  
> it's not gonna get better

BamBam woke up at 7am and stared at the ceiling, doing nothing but thinking, for about 30 minutes. He heard the door to the room open and listened as two people conversed. He couldn’t quite make out what was being said, but he did know who the voices belonged to. Jaebum and Youngjae. They must have woke up early to go do something. BamBam pretended to still be asleep as the voices came closer to his bed. He heard Youngjae, he assumed, hush Jaebum before he gently grabbed BamBam’s shoulder and shook it, “Bam. Wake up. It’s morning. We gotta get to the first fanmeet in two hours. Get dressed so we can go down to the lobby and eat breakfast.

With a groan, BamBam rubbed at his eyes and sat up. He felt drained of energy. All that had happened last night felt like it was still taking a toll on him. 

Without giving any verbal acknowledgement to the two males who were trying to wake him up, he got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, grabbing his clothes on the way.

Youngjae watched BamBam with a heavy heart. He and Jaebum had talked to Mark and Jackson that morning, but it hadn’t made either of them feel better about what was going on.

Both of the older males sighed and started getting dressed. They’d meet with their stylists later and get proper stage clothes, but for now they just grabbed anything within arm’s reach and put it on. Once BamBam was finished and exited the bathroom, he promptly left the room, ignoring his hyungs who were calling for him to stay in the room and wait for them. He looked down at his phone as he entered the elevator and leaned against the wall after he had pushed the button to go to the lobby.

Right as the doors started closing, a voice down the hall called for him to hold the elevator open. Thinking it was either Jaebum or Youngjae, BamBam just rolled his eyes. He looked up to see a different set of guys than what he originally thought. Mark and Jackson were almost to the elevator. BamBam’s eyes widened and he reached out to pressed the ‘close door’ button, hoping in vain that it would make the doors close faster. Luckily, or maybe not so lucky for BamBam’s heart, Jackson saw that it was him in the elevator and stopped running, reaching out and stopping Mark as well. The black haired male felt his heart shatter as the three of them just stared at each other as the doors finally shut. BamBam thought his eyes might be playing tricks on him, because he could have sworn he saw a look of remorse pass over Jackson’s features, but he didn’t linger on that thought for too long. He was still really confused.

Suddenly, BamBam didn’t feel very hungry anymore.

The elevator reached the lobby and despite not being hungry anymore, he made his way over to the hotel breakfast buffet, where Got7’s manager was already eating at a table large enough for him and all the members. BamBam wandered over there and grabbed a plate. He didn’t get a lot, but it was just enough to keep anyone from telling him to eat more or for them to worry about him. He sat across from their manager and started picking at his food.

Jackson and Mark arrived shortly after. They got some food and sat at the other end of the table, as far away from BamBam as possible. Youngjae showed up next, swiftly followed by Jaebum, who was still trying to put on one of his shoes, calling for Youngjae to stop walking so fast while he hopped after him. Yugyeom and Jinyoung were the last two to sit down at the table with their food, they were bickering about something, but BamBam didn’t really care, so allowed himself to zone out when Yugyeom turned to BamBam to start complaining about their hyung. He just nodded along and occasionally smiled at whatever was being said. Meanwhile, all he could think about was the new found fact that some of the most important people in his life now hate him.

Everyone ate with very little conversation accompanying their meal. The manager was confused by the lack of energy, but didn’t say anything. If things got worse, then he’d confront them about what was going on, but for now, it seemed to be on a scale where they could sort it out for themselves.

Mark and Jackson were the first to finish their food and went out to wait in the car that would take them to the fanmeet location. Slowly, everyone else followed after them, even the manager. Jaebum and BamBam were the last ones still sitting at the table.

Jaebum cleared his throat, but didn’t look up from his plate, “So…” he started awkwardly, “Do you wanna talk about anything?” Clearly, he was trying to get BamBam to say something about whatever was causing tension in the group.

“Look, hyung, I have no idea what’s going on. All I know is that two extremely important people hate me now…” Jaebum felt worrisome at how emotionless BamBam sounded. The younger of the two pushed his plate away before standing up and leaving the hotel to get to the car. Jaebum found it even more worrisome how full BamBam’s plate still was. Usually he could throw back a few plates of food in the morning and still be hungry thirty minutes later. With a sigh, Jaebum shoveled down his last few bites of food and followed after BamBam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I'm doing  
> or how to write  
> I keep getting more fic ideas and it's so hard to finish this one  
> I'm trying though


	5. Flight Log: Fan Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom gets suspicious and BamBam is still sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

The car ride was long and extremely uncomfortable with all the tension that was threatening to crush them. BamBam sat at the back of the van, staring out the window, watching his hometown pass by in a blur. Jaebum made a promise to himself to make sure BamBam got a couple hours of free time and could go walk around a bit. His heart broke every time he looked back and saw the dejected frame of their usually energetic and 4D member. Everyone else seemed down and quiet as well, except for Mark and Jackson, who were whispering amongst themselves.

Once they arrived at the venue and escaped the tension filled van, fans cheered and screamed, and shouted things in broken Korean at them. BamBam’s awkward and dejected posture turned into one of nervous excitement. He held his head a little higher and was smiling at all the fans, flashing hearts and blowing kisses at them. The manager herded them along to the side entrance of the building while all the fans flooded into the venue to get good seats.

Inside the building, all seven members sat around the dressing room. Yugyeom and Jinyoung were getting their makeup done, Youngjae and Jaebum were talking while some stylists worked on their hair, and Jackson and Mark were getting dressed. BamBam sat around, fiddling with this or that. Normally, he’d be getting dressed with Jackson and Mark, but he figured that since the duo hated him now, he shouldn’t attempt to squeeze into the small dressing room with them. Insead, he was looking at some accessories that the stylists brought. They noticed that BamBam seemed a little off kilter from how he was normally, so they gave him the box and told him to pick out everyone’s accessories while he was waiting. BamBam felt slightly better at their attempt to cheer him up, but every time he was able to start smiling, he was reminded of Mark or Jackson and felt ten times worse. After a few more minutes of BamBam rifling through the accessories, Jaebum stood up. His hair was the easiest to style, just some simple product and it always stayed exactly where the stylists put it.

Jaebum walked over to BamBam and put a hand on his shoulder, causing the male to look up at him from where he sat, “You can go get your hair done now, Bam.” He said, then gave a quick, reassuring pat on the younger's back before moving away to go get changed into proper clothes.

The rest of the time in the dressing and waiting rooms went by as normally as it could, even with Mark and Jackson avoiding BamBam and BamBam doing the same with them. He spent most of his time talking and joking with Yugyeom, making more inside jokes with his, now, closest friend. They recorded themselves doing stupid things to post on Instagram, like using funny camera filters, doing the bottle flip challenge, and just goofing off in general. It was fun, and BamBam was having a really good time. That is, until Yugyeom tried to call over Jackson to be in a picture. The smile fell off of BamBam’s face and the laughter died away from his voice.

The universe seemed to take pity on BamBam by having the manager come into the room and tell them that they have to start heading out to the backstage area and get ready to perform before the fanmeet actually started. Jackson and Mark quickly fled the room to avoid Yugyeom calling for them to come back and take a quick picture. The youngest was flabbergasted as he watched the retreating forms of his hyungs. “What the hell is up with them? Jackson loves taking pictures and Mark usually loves photobombing them. We always take a picture before a fanmeet.”

BamBam just scoffed and stood up, “Yeah. I guess they used to do a lot of things.” He sighed and put his phone away, “Let’s just hurry up before we get yelled at, okay?” He grabbed the maknae’s wrist and pulled him out the door, towards the stage area.

“Wait- Bam- what’s going on with them? You know, don’t you?” Yugyeom tried to ask his bandmate as he was pulling him along. Something felt off with how BamBam just hardened his gaze and didn’t acknowledge that he had said anything when Yugyeom started asking questions. “Look. I get if you don’t wanna talk about it right now.” The taller male tugged his arm back towards himself and stopped, causing BamBam to almost fall backwards, since he was still holding onto him, “But I can tell something is off. You haven’t been your usual self since yesterday. It’s messing with the atmosphere. I’m worried.”

BamBam let go of Yugyeom and crossed his arms. “It’s nothing. I’m just tired. Now let’s go before we get yelled at.” He tugged on the other’s arm again. Yugyeom felt conflicted, he wanted to stay and get to the bottom of whatever was bothering his friend, but he didn’t want them to get in trouble or have BamBam be mad at him for pushing the topic. So, reluctantly, Yugyeom let himself be pulled along to the backstage area. Unease settled in his stomach and he promised himself that he’d pull BamBam aside later and have a serious talk with him.

Everyone else was already gathered around and discussing with the manager what the schedule for the fanmeet was. BamBam and Yugyeom walked up to the group and started listening. Luckily, the manager was too engrossed in explaining everything for him to yell at the youngest pair for being a bit late.

Someone from the staff interrupted their mini meeting and held up a finger, indicating that they had only one more minute before the fanmeet was scheduled to start. Their manager nodded and gave each of the members a pat on the shoulder, telling them that they’d do fine, to just follow the feeling of the crowd, make sure that they listened to the translator closely and to remember to smile. His gaze lingered on BamBam, Mark, and Jackson with that last remark. Feeling slightly attacked, BamBam clicked his tongue in annoyance and crossed his arms. It wasn’t his fault that Mark and Jackson were being dicks to him. He was the victim in this situation for crying out loud.

Without much warning, their intro video suddenly started playing in the large screen that was above the stage. Fans started screaming, cheering, and shouting out their favorite member’s name. As the 45 second video came to an end, all seven members had finished hyping themselves up and walked out on stage to greet their fans. They stood in a line across the sage, Mark was on the far right, followed by Jackson, Yugyeom, Jaebum, Jinyoung, Youngjae, and then BamBam, who made sure to stay on the other side, as far away from Mark and Jackson as he could get.

The screams were loud and extremely overwhelming for the first few seconds that the stage light finally turned on and all seven members could be seen clearly. The music for My Home started playing and the members sat down in the chairs that had been placed on stage.

They performed My Home and Prove It before the music ended and the screams died out slowly. Everyone waited with baited breath as Jaebum held his microphone up and spoke, “Come and get it-”

The rest of the group joined in for the greeting, “Got7! ”

Jaebum went back to speaking alone, “Hello everyone! I’m Got7’s leader JB.”

Mark went next, holding up a finger heart as he spoke, “Hey guys! I’m Mark.”

Next was Jackson, and instead of doing a nice, calm greeting, he always had to be just a little more extra. He didn’t use the mic as he cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, in English, “What’s up guys!” The screams that followed were deafening. He smiled as he spoke at a normal volume into the microphone, “Nice to meet you guys, I’m Jackson,” then waved at the crowd, prompting more cheers.

Yugyeom spoke next, using some Thai that he had learned from BamBam on their flight to Thailand, “Hello everyone! I’m Got7’s cute youngest, Yugyeom!” The fans cheered louder, if that was even possible, obviously happy that one of the members was using their native language. 

Jinyoung was next up but he didn’t really do anything. Just flashed a smile, waved, and introduced himself. The fans still went crazy. Youngjae also didn’t do much besides show his usual breathtaking smile and make a heart out of his hands while he greeted everyone.

BamBam was probably the most excited to greet everyone. He forgot about the shitty way Mark and Jackson had been treating him and just let himself get absorbed in the fan’s energy. It was practically intoxicating. Once he had the microphone in his hands, he introduced himself with enthusiasm. If possible, the fans cheered even louder while he addressed everyone and thanked them for coming. He waved and did a little bit of aegyo, sending the crowd into another frenzy of cheers. Yugyeom walked over to BamBam and playfully pushed at his shoulder and then spoke into his microphone, “I'm the cutest, right?” everyone cheered and BamBam couldn't hold back his laughter at the maknae’s actions. Sometimes they both could be a little ridiculous. BamBam hit Yugyeom's shoulder and pushed him back in the direction he came from.

“Yah, everyone knows I'm cuter. Don't take your jokes that far, Yugyeom.” The second youngest said, prompting Yugyeom to stick his tongue out in his direction.

Once all the greetings were finished, the MC/translator came out on stage and started talking to the fans about what they were gonna be doing during the fanmeet.

Everything was working out perfectly. As long as BamBam didn’t have to be close to Mark or Jackson, nothing could go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: I have no idea how the frick fan meets work, since I've never been to one, so don't judge this chapter too harshly.


	6. Flight Log: Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone caring for BamBam, a concept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M GARBAGE FOR YUGBAM AND I'M SORRY (also JinBam)

The universe loved reminding BamBam exactly how much it hated him at every turn it could. The fanmeet went over pretty well- Jackson and Mark even joked around with him and provided their fans with some grade A skinship. BamBam’s brain was able to trick him into thinking that everything would be fine once they left the stage. He told himself that everything had been fixed within the span of a few hours. Jackson and Mark must not be mad anymore. However, once they were backstage in the dressing room and BamBam went to hang off of Jackson and tell him some stupid joke, the illusion came crumbling down and he was forcibly jerked back to a reality where Mark and Jackson wanted nothing to do with him. A quick “Jackson, hurry up and change,” from Mark was all it took for Jackson to step away from BamBam, causing the younger to stumble and almost fall, as he swiftly made his way across the room, away from BamBam.

Yugyeom, who had been pretending to play on his phone, watched the scene unfold before him. He thought that everything had been fixed, since Mark and Jackson had been acting like their usual selves during the fanmeet, but it seems that the close knit trio still had some issues going on. As quickly as he could, without raising suspicions, Yugyeom put his phone away and got up to stand behind BamBam, before anyone else had the chance to drag him away for something. “So…” he started off, causing the older male to jump slightly in surprise, “do you wanna talk about them now?” BamBam turned around and Yugyeom felt his heart break as the clearly conflicted male looked up at him with watery eyes. No tears had fallen, but they were definitely threatening to.

With quick reflexes, Yugyeom gathered BamBam within his arms and held him against his chest. After Youngjae, Yugyeom was the member with the most sympathy. BamBam mumbled something against the taller male that sounded vaguely like, “Let go of me. I’m not crying,” but his actions didn’t reflect his words as he brought his hands up to grip the back of Yugyeom’s jacket tightly and took a stuttering breath.

Yugyeom knew that BamBam wouldn’t be talking anytime soon, but he was still concerned for his friend. Jackson and Mark had never just flat out ignored him, or anyone else in the group for that matter. “I know you’re not crying. I’m not hugging you because I think you’re gonna cry.” A lie. He gripped the shorter man’s shoulders and pushed him away slightly so he could look him in the eyes, “I’m hugging you because I’m worried. And I need something to do so I don’t smack Jackson or Mark.” He was half-joking, the urge to smack at least one of them was overwhelming. How fucking dare they make BamBam cry. If he didn’t feel the overwhelming need to comfort his friend, he would go over and give Mark and Jackson a piece of his mind. In the form of a fist. Or a chair. To their faces.

Luckily, he was able to set aside those urges and instead put his energy into rubbing soothing patterns on the male who was currently trying to bury himself within Yugyeom’s chest. If the situation wasn’t so bleak, the taller of the two would coo at how cute BamBam was being. But he figured that would be highly inappropriate at this point in time.

A perseptive Jinyoung noticed the quiet commotion between the two maknaes and was able to just barely hear the words that they were whispering to each other. His brow furrowed with concern as he watched them interact. He had felt that something was off since this morning, but wasn't able to find the source of unease in the atmosphere. Now, he realized all the out of place feelings were centered around BamBam, Mark, and Jackson. The trio must be fighting. It feels like years since Jinyoung can remember them having a serious spat. And even then, they had always made up the next day after a good night's sleep. Whatever was going on didn't seem to make sense, in terms of their dynamics with each other.

With caution, Jinyoung stood up from where he had been lounging on a couch and walked towards the duo that had moved to tuck themselves against the corner of the room, away from prying eyes and unwanted attention from anyone who happened to pass by the open door of the waiting room. He approached them with slow steps. BamBam was still trying to hide within the taller male and hadn't noticed Jinyoung moving towards him. Yugyeom watched him with narrowed eyes, practically daring him to make a wrong move and see what would happen.

Jinyoung acknowledged Yugyeom’s warning with a nod before clearing his throat to get BamBam’s attention. The younger member tensed ever so slightly but relaxed when he looked at Jinyoung and saw that he wasn’t Mark or Jackson. He let out a breath and released his death grip on Yugyeom’s jacket in order to use his sleeve to wipe away any tears that were building up in his eyes. Jinyoung stepped closer to the duo and brought a hand up to brush some fringe away from BamBam’s eyes. He continued to brush his finger’s through BamBam’s hair, not caring about all the product in it. What mattered was the fact that it was helping to keep the slightly shorter male calm.

After a minute or so of all three of them not saying anything, Jinyoung decided to break the silence. “BamBam,” he started off quietly, “What’s going on? What’s making you feel like this?” the hand that was brushing through the younger’s hair settled on the nape of his neck and played with some of the shorter strands there while he waited for an answer.

A reply was given after half a minute of hesitation, but it couldn’t be heard. His words were muffled due to the fact that he was still trying to find a way to bury himself in Yugyeom via his neck. With slow movements, Yugyeom unwrapped his arms from where they had been tightly holding onto the other man’s torso and brought his hands up to gently grab onto BamBam’s face and pull it away from himself. He looked down at the puffy, red rimmed eyes of his bandmate, “Can you please repeat whatever you just said, Bam?” he asked in the softest voice that he could manage, as if he was trying to coax a scared animal out of hiding. He rubbed his thumb across BamBam’s cheek and gave him a reassuring smile.

The two men waited patiently, as BamBam seemed to be having a fight with himself. After a few sniffles, he finally said something, but it wasn’t what Jinyoung or Yugyeom were expecting him to say. “It’s really stupid. I don’t even know why I’m upset about it. I’m probably just really tired.” He started to move away from Yugyeom, but Jinyoung blocked his path, causing him to be squished between the two males. They both wrapped their arms around the smaller male in between them.

Yugyeom was the first to say something this time, holding on tighter with each word that he spoke, “Kunpimook Bhuwakul, don’t you dare think that your problems are stupid. We’re asking because we care. I don’t care if you accidentally spilled sauce on your shirt and that’s what’s making you sad. I just want you to talk about it instead of bottling it up inside till you start crying.”

“I wouldn’t cry over spilling sauce on my shirt. My heart isn’t that fragile.” BamBam huffed, jabbing the giant maknae in the side, still sniffling a bit, but was now trying to hide a small smile. “Idiot.”

Yugyeom smiled at the exasperated, yet affectionate, tone of his friend's voice. “Alright. Then what’s bothering you. If you don’t tell me, I’m just gonna assume that you ate all of Jinyoung’s leftover barbeque chicken and you’re worried that he’s gonna yell at you.” Before BamBam could get a word in, Yugyeom pulled him away from Jinyoung and turned around so that Jinyoung couldn’t continue to hug him, “Don’t worry. I’ll protect you from mean, scary Jinyoung.” BamBam let out a laugh as Jinyoung shouted and swatted at Yugyeom’s shoulder.

For now, Yugyeom decided to let go of the nagging feeling that was eating at his heart and mind, constantly telling him that while BamBam might be laughing now, it was only a few minutes ago that he seemed ready to bawl his eyes out. He knew that he would have to confront the situation later, but for now, as long as BamBam was smiling, he could smile as well. For his friend’s sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cheesy and lame ending of this chapter.
> 
> So I haven't really started chapter 7, but I felt bad for not posting anything in a while, so I figured it wouldn't hurt to post chapter 6. I got really sick for like a whole week and I haven't had a whole lot of motivation to write, so it might take me a bit to get back into writing this fic. I'm working on a few other things as well. I very small Barista AU fic and I have a huge fic project that I'm still working on world building for, so that won't be out for a while. But, rest assured, I'll hopefully get back into the swing of things and provide you guys some more content really soon.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @ https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-hidden-heroes  
> I hope to provide you guys with updates and additional content, like art, in the future :)


	7. Update

So.... Um... I probably won't be working on or updating this story ever? I wrote myself into a corner and i haven't found a way to get out of the wiriting slump with this fic in MONTHS. I'm sorry if you really liked this fic.

Hopefully once I get this out of my already cluttered mind, I can work on my MANY other fanfic ideas.

(I should probably just stick to writing one shots for now :/)

Anyways, I'm so happy everyone enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing the first few chapters. 

Who knows, maybe a year or so down the line if I'm still writing fanfics, I'll come back to this one.

Unfortunately, for now, I will not be continuing this.

I hope everyone has a lovely day/night :)


End file.
